Proteomics The proteomics core consists of specialized instrumentation in the lab of Prof. Forest White dedicated to CDP projects. The activities of this core include the development and application of new methods for phospho mass spectrometry and are described in detail in D2.2 and 05.3. The core also provides training free of charge to academics interested in applying methods developed by Forest in their own laboratories. There is no question that CDP's investment in Proteomics has been extremely cost effective, stdoctoral fellows in the summer course;he is also active in CDP retreats and conferences.